


to the 'light' side (or the 'right' side)

by vending_machine



Series: the 'right' side [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Assassin AU, Drabbles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of drabbles set within the story line of "to the 'right' side"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko wakes up after being caught by Seirin - set just before Chapter One

Kuroko’s first thought when he woke up was that he felt weird, almost numb. Not even thirty seconds later, that thought had completely disappeared along with any others as pain eclipsed everything until it was the only thing he was conscious of. It radiated out from his shoulder, burning and twisting through his veins and setting every single nerve ending on fire, screaming in agony. He could barely breathe through it, and wished the darkness would rise back and take him into unconsciousness so he could escape this agony.

He wasn't so lucky. The pain didn’t go away. His body was locked into perfect stillness, automatically understanding that any movement would send him over his limit, make him scream out in a release of the pain soaked into his blood. But he refused to make a sound, refused to show any weaknesses, not at this crucial point. He’d just live through the pain and figure things out from there when he could think again.

It took hours for his body to readjust, for the pain to lessen to an extent where he could actively think clearly. He’d been captured by Seirin. But at the same time he'd been shot in the shoulder, which was obviously where the pain was coming from. However, in relation to his other, older injuries and experiences, it didn’t hurt as much as it could have, so someone had probably somehow patched him up at least a little.

After forcing himself under and sleeping for another night to get through the pain, to allow his body to adjust further, his eyes cracked open at the usual time in the morning and Kuroko took a deep breath, steeling himself to sit up.

As his legs swung off the narrow bed and his torso raised he jostled his arm accidently, and had to hold his yell back as pain shot through him as if a white-hot rusty chainsaw was being thrust through his flesh. Taking a few deep breaths, trying not to hyperventilate or whimper, he realised he’d been put in a prison-style uniform of a grey baggy t-shirt and matching trousers.

Knowing this was going to hurt, Kuroko steeled himself for the pain and somehow managed to pull his t-shirt off without passing out, grinding his teeth against the pain and feeling his jaw protest. But any other pain was preferable to this. Using his teeth, he tied the shirt around himself and used it as a sling for his arm so he wouldn’t jostle his shoulder any further before looking around and taking in his surroundings.

His room, well, his cell, was white and spotless, containing nothing more than a bed, sink, table and single chair. He knew there’d be cameras in the walls, but at least the toilet was positioned so he’d have some privacy when he needed to go. The door had a small flap in the bottom which he assumed was for food and the like, but those were the only distinguishing features he could see or had researched and knew of.

He sighed, sitting on his bed and crossing his legs, wondering how long he’d been sedated for. The wound looked a couple of weeks old, but if he’d been sedated and looked after for a little, which was the most likely assumption, he’d probably been out for a week. He hadn’t been expecting painkillers when he woke, he mused reluctantly, but would have been grateful for them. But, considering he had nothing else to do, it was good training against pain. He had the best poker face of all, and this was only making it stronger. He hoped.

He wondered what Seirin was making of him, whether they’d deduced his identity yet or not. He wasn’t entirely sure as to how Akashi-kun would react, but hoped that he’d leave the new team Kuroko had chosen out of any particularly nasty dealings he decided to hand out. But Akashi had been aware of Kuroko’s thoughts for a long time, had understood that he wasn’t the type to sit quietly and accept what was happening if he could do anything about it. And he knew that Akashi didn’t believe Kuroko could or would really provide a full challenge to him, so would likely let him be.

But Seirin were still an unknown, despite the amount of work he’d done to research them and track them. The relatively new company were what he was praying would be able to fix this mess, to help him and let him help them to do what needed to be done.

But for now all he could do was wait, and hope someone would hear him out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko's first official job with Seirin.
> 
> *set some time just before Kise appears

“Listen up!” Riko’s voice silenced the office in a second. Everyone turned to her, instantly on alert.

“We’ve got a job,” she continued when she was sure she had everyone’s attention. “One of the local teams has got cocky and kidnapped the granddaughter of one of the leading company CEO’s in Tokyo. We’re to do an extraction. He doesn’t care about casualties and so on, will permit any of that, so long as she comes out alive and unhurt by any of us.”

“When do we move?” Hyuga asked.

Riko hummed in amusement and everyone felt their stomach’s drop in anticipation of an impossible answer.

“Tonight.”

\----------

Kuroko sat next to Kagami in the back of the black van that was transporting them to the location where the hostage was being held.

To his surprise, Riko had allowed him to come on this mission, to see how Seirin worked in jobs like this. He’d been joining them for training, and though he was little more than an amateur in things like knife-fighting alone, he’d managed to demonstrate his own skills through pair-matches with Kagami as his partner. Although it still wasn’t exactly perfect for Seirin, he had other skills he had yet to show them.

He was directed to the surveillance van when they arrived and briefed more on the mission as the other team members moved into position.

It was to be a pretty simple operation. Izuki was to keep an eye out while he disabled the security systems, then to stay in the control room of the building whilst the other team members moved in. Hyuga and Kiyoshi would head in to fetch the hostage, both being more qualified to deal with a scared teenage girl than the rest of the team. Kagami and the other senior team members would provide cover to Hyuga and Kiyoshi and make sure they got out safely before dealing with the rest of the kidnappers.

Or so they thought.

But five minutes into the team’s separation, Izuki’s worried voice came over the radio they were using to coordinate each other’s movements.

“We’ve got a problem,” he murmured, “They’ve upgraded their security. I don’t get this at all, it’s nothing like I’ve seen before. If I had an hour or two I could probably crack it but…”

Riko sighed. “Shit,” she conveyed the news to the rest of the team, but by then they were already in pretty deep, just waiting for the signal that they could move. But it would be extremely tricky, if not impossible, to pull back now.

“Fuck,” she swore, “Kuroko-kun, do you-. Shit! Where _is_ he?!”

\----------

Kuroko was currently heading down a corridor towards Izuki’s location. His radio beeped but he shut it off, needing complete silence to get past the security system, having to take a different route to Izuki because of security guards.

It took him five precious minutes, but eventually he dropped down from the air vent in front of a very surprised Izuki.

“Kuroko?” he asked incredulously. “What on earth?”

“Sorry, Izuki-senpai,” Kuroko replied quietly, turning to the computers and watching the numbers scroll across the screen. “I thought I might be able to help.”

“How?”

“If you could provide me with cover for five minutes, I should be able to crack this code,” Kuroko replied, leaning in closer to the computer and running his fingers over the keyboard lightly, numbers flicking across his eyes and running through several patterns ingrained into his head.

“How? It’s almost too sophisticated,” Izuku frowned, “It’s practically at an AI level, constantly changing the pattern.”

“I am aware of this,” Kuroko agreed, “I designed it.”

“You- _What?!”_ Izuki gasped.

“If you could ask Riko for five minutes,” Kuroko replied, fingers finally starting to move. “I should be done by then. Unfortunately, this will take up all of my concentration, so I won’t register anything that happens for the next few minutes. If you could provide any defence necessary…”

Izuki stared in belief as the phantom started to type at a rapid pace, barely blinking as he bent over the computer in what had to be an extremely uncomfortable position.

But, seeing the code slowly unravel, against all odds, Izuki put in a radio to Riko. She was less than pleased about Kuroko’s disappearance, and disbelieving when she heard of his actions. But, having no other choice than to believe in him, she accepted his request and relayed the information to the rest of the team.

\----------

Two hours later, the team had delivered the hostage back to her grandfather unharmed, and were back in their office celebrating a job well done.

All except Kuroko, who was sat in Riko’s private office being berated for his actions.

“I do appreciate what you did,” she finally sighed, “But warn me before you go off. Anything could have happened. We work as a _team_ , Kuroko. You’re part of that, so you need to work with the rules as well as everyone else.”

Kuroko nodded in agreement, but his head was whirling. He’d been called a part of a team. Staring up at Riko, he could hardly believe his good fortune. He’d never thought that would happen again. That he’d be alone forever. That he’d never be forgiven. That he didn’t deserve to be forgiven. And yet, this team, these people with their unfathomable kindness, were giving him a chance. And somewhere in the midst of his swirling thoughts, he had a fleeting wish that this would never end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the GoM's first reactions to Kuroko's defection

**_Akashi_ **

He could not say this was unexpected. He had known for a long time, possibly longer than Tetsuya himself, that the shadow of their group would be the first to leave, would be the first to tire of their jobs. He had expected something along similar lines to what Tetsuya was now doing, as he watched the new team Seirin interview the phantom he had helped to create.

Now all there was left was to wait, and watch as the others made their decisions.

**_  
_**

**_Kise_ **

The first emotion he felt was disbelief. Kise actually laughed as Akashicchi announced calmly to the group that Kurokocchi had left and was in the custody of Seirin. The fuck? Kurokocchi wouldn’t do something like that.

But even as the last thought passed through his head, he knew it wasn’t true. Kurokocchi had given up on them, a long time ago. It had been obvious with the way that he’d no longer smiled around them, no longer taken his part of the victory every time they completed a job. He’d been excluded with their game, too.

Kise suppressed his frown, his sigh, and hoped Kurokocchi would be okay. But he knew it was only so long until he’d have to go see his friend. Because Kurokocchi didn’t do anything without a reason, and Kise couldn’t figure out what this one was for the life of him.

 

**_Aomine_ **

Aomine was relieved his back was to the group, staring out a window from Akashi’s huge townhouse, as a frown instantly settled on his face while Akashi brushed over Tetsu’s disappearance like it was nothing.

Their shadow had left them. If Aomine was honest, Tetsu had probably left them a long time ago. He was just making it final now. Aomine couldn’t claim to understand his old shadow all the time, but he’d seen the quiet sighs Tetsu had never been able to hide from him.

And what was with Seirin? Aomine had thought that if Tetsu was to defect, it wouldn’t be with a weak group like that. The phantom was stronger than them all combined.

Akashi continued speaking and Aomine tuned back in, feeling the disappointment heavy in his stomach. But he couldn’t let himself lose. He was bored enough already. And if Tetsu wanted to fuck off without any of them, he could suit himself.

 

**_Midorima_ **

Midorima adjusted his glasses and glanced at Akashi from the corner of his eye. The Emperor was unfazed, one could almost say _uncaring_ about the loss of their phantom.

It was a shame, though Oha-Asa had predicted a large change occurring very soon, the results ambiguous. Midorima didn’t reject Kuroko’s decision to leave the group, if that was for his own benefit then so be it. But what he could not currently stomach was the fact that their shadow had allowed himself to be caught and by a weak, new team no less. That decision was one Midorima could and would not accept.

 

**_Murasakibara_ **

Murasakibara chewed thoughtfully on his maibo, glancing around at the others. No-one really seemed all that surprised, or all that bothered, by Kuro-chin leaving, and Murasakibara didn’t really care either. He’d never really got along with the weak shadow, and since he wasn’t part of their game it didn’t really matter if he left.

He yawned, opening another packet of snacks and half-paid attention to the rest of the meeting, Akashi moving on almost instantly to another topic, and Murasakibara kind of just forgot about Kuroko not being there anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko's reaction to Kagami's apartment the first night

Kuroko felt nerves twine in his stomach as Kagami brought the car to a stop in a parking garage underneath a typical apartment building.

He was led to the lift and up to the sixteenth floor in silence, Kagami-kun not saying anything or giving anything away.

“It’s not much,” the redhead eventually broke the silence as the lift came to a stop and the doors opened.

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Kuroko replied, somehow managing to keep his poker face. He still couldn’t quite understand the willingness of Seirin to trust him, especially with something that could be considered extremely dangerous. Letting a criminal out of his cell… even with a tracker, wasn’t that something that always went wrong?

Not that Kuroko had any intention of leaving or running away, of betraying this trust that had been placed in him. He wasn’t going to do anything to ruin this chance he’d been given, against all his expectations.

Kagami opened the door and let them in, locking the door quietly behind the shadow as he stepped into the lounge. It was… _huge_. Bigger than he’d expected. A sofa and TV were to his right, in front of glass doors leading onto a balcony. An easy shot for a sniper, so Kuroko had to pray that Akashi hadn’t sent anyone to kill him. But as he was ushered onto the sofa by a quiet Kagami and nothing came through the windows, he assumed he was safe for now.

“I’ll make some dinner, okay?” Kagami murmured as he walked through the room into the adjacent kitchen, leaving the door open so Kagami could still see him.

Kuroko murmured an assent just loud enough for the Seirin team member to hear and glanced around the apartment again.

It was surprisingly clean for a bachelor’s place. But also minimalist, almost sparse. The only furniture there was necessary items. There were a few weights and exercise-y things on the floor, and a few work related things scattered about, but there was very little other indication as to the owner in the general picture that the room made. Kagami honestly only did seem to think of nothing but work, food and sleep.

Five minutes later, Kagami came out of the kitchen and handed Kuroko a plate.

“I was hungry,” he admitted sheepishly, “so I made omelettes, if that’s alright?”

Kuroko nodded, feeling his stomach growl as the scent of food filled his nostrils. It smelt good. Taking a tentative bite, the heat almost seared his mouth, but the taste overrode that and Kuroko almost moaned. It was delicious.

Before he knew it, he’d finished it off. He looked up at Kagami-kun, who was staring out the window, his own empty plate in his lap.

“T-thank you, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko murmured quietly.

“You think you’re gonna be alright living here?” Kagami asked unexpectedly, taking the plates from him.

Kuroko got up to follow him into the kitchen. “I don’t see why not,” he replied softly, tucking his hands into his pockets for something to do as Kagami started to wash up the plates. Kuroko had never had to do that before, so he watched carefully, memorising the methods so he could duplicate it later and pay Kagami back for the food.

Kagami nodded. “Good. Well, I can show you to your room. Do you want a shower or anything?”

Kuroko hesitated. “I took one this morning and haven’t really done anything since,” he eventually shook his head. “Though I may want one tomorrow.”

Kagami nodded. “Sure. Well, I’ll show you where everything is and all that so if you get up before me you can do whatever you like.”

Kuroko nodded and dutifully followed Kagami around the apartment, though there wasn’t all that much to see. His bathroom and two bedrooms were all that was left. But Kuroko couldn’t help but be grateful for the thought of his own room. He wasn’t the biggest fan of sleeping with other people. He could only sleep around someone when he trusted them to his very core. The Miracles’ hadn’t even got that close to him. He trusted them, but could never sleep when all five were nearby.

Eventually Kagami left Kuroko in the spare room with oversized clothing for bed. Kuroko undressed, feeling a strange lightness encompass him as he pulled back the sheets on the bed and crawled under the sheets. He knew it wasn’t true, not yet, but he almost felt… free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been very good at updating these :/  
> I've got a couple more ideas I want to put down, but not sure when I'll get around to them...   
> but thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed ^.^


End file.
